Miyu Lynx
Summary Miyu Lynx was born in Corneria City, and became intrigued by the military culture of the Cornerian Army. She would join the Cornerian Air Force when she turned 17, learning how to pilot with a new friend and classmate, Fay Spaniel. About two years later, she dropped out, and joined the Star Fox Team, receiving extra flying and combat lessons from the group. She flies an Interceptor-Class Arwing, which is known for its extreme speed and maneuverability, at the cost of some of its defenses. Personality Miyu is a tomboyish and stoic person, projecting a hard exterior personality. However, she tends to soften up to those she is close to, and has a strong sarcastic and cynical side that is often brought out by those she hangs around. She has a fiery temper, however, and isn't one to prefer diplomatic solutions to most problems she faces. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-B to 9-A Name: Miyu Lynx Gender: Female Age: 21 at the beginning of the Ancient Ones; 21 (biologically)/27 (chronologically) in the Ancient Ones II Origin: Star Fox Classification: '''Feline (Lynx) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level by hand; Room Level with weapons Speed: Peak Human+ Combat Speed; Superhuman Running Speed; Hypersonic Reaction Speed; Subsonic+ Speed when using Felis Illusion Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Small Building Level Stamina: Very High (It should be noted that her stamina is lower than a human's of equal fitness) Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Blaster pistol, reflector, 1 portable G-Diffuser, AR/HUD & Communications headset; Interceptor-Class Arwing (see Arwing page) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can die from most things that would kill any human. Can not sweat, and as such has difficulty in very hot temperatures; Legs below the knee are prosthetic, increasing the weight of her lower half, and making her movement susceptible to strong EMP attacks; As a Cornerian, Miyu's stamina is lower than that of a human of equal physical fitness (stemming from the fact that humans were very stamina-oriented in evolution) Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reactions, and durability; skilled in hand to hand combat; skilled in melee weapons; skilled in firearms; skilled pilot; skilled in engineering; skilled in mechanics; superhuman hearing, smelling, and eyesight; Legs are prosthetic, and as a result, Fay can run faster, kick much harder (as there is both more power and more weight behind the kick), and jump higher than humans or Cornerians naturally could; Using her portable G-Diffuser, Miyu can alter her gravity and weight in order to pull off otherwise impossible physical feats. She can perform different variations of Felix Illusion (a dash attack) and Fire Lynx (similar to Fire Fox; a pyrokinetic move that can launch the user through the air). Notable Attacks and Techniques Miyu is an expert pilot, and is known to do risky maneuvers involving altering her gravity and inertia (via Gravity Diffusion) during a fight, both in and out of the cockpit. She does not take as many risks as her friend Fay, though. Additional Statistics '''Birthplace: Corneria City, Corneria, Lylat System Residency: Corneria City, Corneria, Lylat System | Great Fox Weight: 166 lbs (75.3 kg); Weight is increased by prostheses (would naturally weigh 160 lbs (72.6 kg)) Height: 5'11" (180 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: White Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: Star Fox, Corneria, The TUS Traveler, Tadayoshi's Crew Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Videogame Characters